


A Little Fall of Rain

by notimmortal



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Gen, I don't like this power, I've never killed a character before, Songfic, actual angst, actual relationship if you squint, or it can be read a platonic idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notimmortal/pseuds/notimmortal
Summary: Eggsy wasn't supposed to be there.But damn, was he glad that he was there.





	A Little Fall of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to see Les Mis tomorrow and I'm literally in love with "A Little Fall of Rain" despite the fact that it makes me cry every time. I really liked the idea of applying that song to Hartwin, so this happened.

Eggsy wasn't supposed to be there.

 

He had failed the final test, stolen a Kingsman issued van, and yelled at Harry Hart.

 

So yes, Eggsy really wasn't supposed to be there, in Kentucky, with Harry, on official Kingsman business.

 

But damn, was he glad he was there.

 

Valentine had a gun aimed at Harry. Eggsy, off just far enough to not be in the direct line of danger, knew what was going to happen. Harry had Valentine talking, because of course he did. But Eggsy could see where this was going. And he broke into a sprint.

 

“But it’s not that kind of movie,” Valentine said, finger on the trigger, ready to pull. Eggsy made it just in time to pull the gun toward his chest. 

 

He heard the shot go off, barely registering the pain that shattered through him. Harry caught him, just barely, before setting him gently on the ground as Valentine threw up. Harry, ever the perfect agent, grabbed the gun that had been discarded by Valentine as he was sick and shot both Gazelle and her boss. Eggsy counted at least four shots, two more than necessary given the circumstances. Eggsy’s eyes were becoming heavy and, inexplicably, he felt a few drops of rain begin to fall from the sky above. 

 

“Eggsy, my dear boy, why on earth did you do that?” Harry said, returning to Eggsy’s side, applying pressure to the wound using his jacket. “I had the situation completely under control.”

 

“‘E was gonna shoot you ‘arry. Right in the head. Couldn’ let tha’ happen.”

 

The rain was picking up in intensity, but Eggsy couldn’t be bothered to care. He was dying, after all. There would be time to worry about the rain later. 

 

“My dear boy,” Harry said, pulling Eggsy close to him. “You shouldn’t have done that. You can’t just throw yourself away so easily.”

 

Seeing Harry worry so much reminded Eggsy of a film the two of them had watched together during their allotted 24 hours. Smiling through the now apparent pain, Eggsy began to sing, “Don’t you fret, monsieur Harry Hart. I don’t feel any pain.”

 

“Eggsy, no,” Harry said, voice sounding pained. “You’re not going to die on my watch.”

 

Eggsy ignored him, continuing his song. “A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. You’re here, that’s all I need to know.” Eggsy looked up, meeting Harry’s gaze. There were tears falling down his face, mixing with the rain. Eggsy knew he was probably crying as well, but pushed on nonetheless. “And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers grow.”

 

“You’re not going out like this Eggsy. I won’t allow it. Merlin will be here any minute, just hold on,” Harry said desperately, pulling Eggsy’s body even closer than before. “Please, for my sake, just hold on.”

 

Eggsy continued to sing, fighting hard to keep himself conscious for Harry. “The rain will wash away what’s past. And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. I’ll sleep in your embrace at last,” Eggsy paused, reaching up to place his hand on his mentor’s face. “The rain that sent you here is heaven blessed. The skies begin to clear and I’m at rest. A breath away from where you are. I’ve come home from so far.”

 

Harry, finally broken by the song, grabbed Eggsy’s had and continued it for him. “Hush-a-bye, my dear Eggsy. You won’t feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt you now. I’m here.”

 

“That’s all I need to know,” Eggsy said, squeezing Harry’s hand. “And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers…”

 

Eggsy’s hand went limp in Harry’s. 

 

Harry placed a gentle kiss on Eggsy’s forehead. “I’m sorry, my dear boy. I should’ve done more to protect you. I’m so, so sorry.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated but never required. In all honesty I'm not super happy with how I ended it, but life is just like that sometimes. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
